<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Sakura, by therapppies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532972">Dear Sakura,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapppies/pseuds/therapppies'>therapppies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Author's Favorite, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letter, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Uchiha Itachi, Relationship(s), Sobbing, Songfic, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Unrequited Love, alternative universe, graphic descriptions of pain, itasaku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapppies/pseuds/therapppies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And so Itachi writes a letter to Sakura. A compilation of secrets he had kept at seven keys in his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Sakura,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic inspired by the song "rory" by foxing. i couldn't help myself.<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Dear Sakura,"</em>
</p><p>Itachi completely lost track of how many times he looked at the header of the damn letter in front of him.</p><p>It felt as if his eyes wouldn’t allow him to go ahead with the confessions he had written himself. It isn’t a surprise to anyone, but to the letter addressee, the context perhaps not so secret written on the paper sheet marked by such impeccable handwriting in the first ten lines, and then, by a chaotic handwriting with countless scratches and things that the 31-year-old lawyer would never write at the height of his lucidity. But sometimes, even the most obvious things eventually get tired of being constantly obvious; to repeat and to outsource the same thing and the same behavior, was as exhausting and meaningless as running in circles.</p><p>That being said, at 3 p.m and a few inaccurate minutes, the fatigue reached Itachi.</p><p>He was tired; of constantly being forced to wear a mask of indifference — related to his own feelings — and pretending to be the happiest brother-in-law who doesn't see the problems of that relationship. Tired by a choice he decided, aware that it would be his heaviest burden: the silent love he had for Sakura.</p><p>The love that he has already deal several times as an object of analysis and study, so that he could find a way of avoiding and forgetting it; the love he has once thought it could be jealous of his younger brother, or it might be just the love of friend, — due to the fact that he and Sakura are inseparable from childhood, even with the age difference between them. Only Itachi had any idea how much he had already blamed himself and twisted his own feelings. The conclusion of endless thoughts is that he got used to sabotaging himself, because it was easier for him to believe that what he felt about Sakura was not such a thing.</p><p>But it was such a beautiful thing. A love that was built little by little, ceasing to be just curiosity and attraction, and became respect and admiration. A calm love that didn't expect reciprocity. Believe or not, dear reader, but Itachi knows that love is far from being something that can be chosen and does not really expect reciprocal feelings from Sakura.</p><p>Why? Because of the laughter he and Sakura had every time they met. The movies they watched together every Sunday, it could be Tarantino’s or Adam Sandler’s. They playlist they shared on Spotify, with 2000s pop songs and all the alternative rock bands they have spent hours and hours listening to. All the cooking videos they found on Youtube and insisted on doing, no matter how much Sakura is a terrible cook and Itachi’s chicken got messed up. Those are the answers. It was so easy to love her. And love should be easy, shouldn’t it? These moments used to be enough to calm down his achy heart.</p><p>However, he got tired.</p><p>Tired of seeing in Sakura’s eyes all the love she had for the younger Uchiha; his green eyes bridge so vividly looking at Sasuke that only a blind man wouldn't see it. Or even without being able to see, he might feel the intensity of her feelings. Only some divine entity would know how badly Itachi wanted to be the target of that love. But what makes him angry is seeing that Sasuke’s eyes don’t shine as bright as the woman’s. <em>Holy shit.</em> Only Itachi knows how much he would like to love her the way she deserves. Love should be about mutual feelings, right? And allow yourself to live something so amazing and make plans for the future.</p><p>“I swear I’m a good man”, he thought.</p><p>Why is this happening? Why can't she see him as a man worthy of such love? Why waste time with something, or actually, with someone who won’t look at you the same way I look at you? Life was already messed up to get bogged down in even more complicated feelings with any certainties. Why, Sakura?</p><p>“So why don't you love me back?”, he kept asking as if she was in the room.</p><p>There was so much going with him, his hands were slightly shaking along with his body just to imagine the possible answer to all those questions. “Because we’re just good friends.” Itachi, who always boasted about being highly skeptical and rational, at that moment sent every reason left to the fifth dimension. And in an anguish plagued by despair and revolt, he screamed.</p><p>“Why him?”</p><p>The lawyer’s thoughts were so loud he didn’t even hear his mouth.</p><p>Finally awake from his state of revolt and euphoria, Itachi took a deep breath. The air softly getting into his lungs calmed down the body and soul of the older Uchiha. There was only one thing left to calm his heart.</p><p>Then, he put the letter in an envelope with so much care, as if his life was in there — which somehow was not a lie. He arranged his belongings and went to the door of his apartment. Itachi put his backpack on his shoulder, and on his right hand were the handles of the huge traveling bag, and on his left hand was the letter. He checked his documents, passport and keys. Before leaving the apartment, he called Ino, Sakura's best friend, and asked her to deliver the letter to her.</p><p>Itachi closed his eyes. Breath. Inhale and exhale. He also mentally counted from zero to ten in order to have more time there and see if any cell in his body would give up — but they are already too tired and deeply hurt. He is going to start again in Amsterdam. He ought to say to himself for the thousandth time that such change was due to his professional career, as if the ceaseless repetition were capable of transforming the lie in truth. The destination and the geographical coordinates were not relevant either, but greater the distance and greater the amount of oceans and landscapes separating him from the unmatched love of Sakura, the better.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t that rational.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i thought it'd be more interesting to leave Itachi's long-spoken letter to the reader imagination. although everyone knows and expects certain things from a love letter, it's way too personal think about the way it was written. and it was also a way of identifying ourselves with his situation of an unrequited love, so i decided to leave it open.</p><p>it's about a cycle of failed loves and contradictory feelings. the uprising of Itachi is both for him (of course) and for Sakura, who isn't corresponded in the same intensity either. i don't think it's actually Sasuke's fault, he really likes her, but doesn't love. and Itachi does. i guess it's more about these various types of feelings hapenning at the wrong time.</p><p>well, that's it. thank you for reading! tell me what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>